Enzo Cheats On Liv
by domenickbar
Summary: What will happen when Liv Morgan finds out that her boyfriend Enzo Amore is cheating on her? Read this short story to find out! Please leave an honest review of what you think of this story. Also, comment a WWE pairing/couple you want me to make a story about and I probably will. Thanks!


Enzo Cheats on Liv

Setting: Enzo and Liv's house, the day that Liv found out Enzo was cheating on her

Liv was crying hard. She couldn't believe what she just saw. She was sad, angry, and scared, all at the same time. Liv didn't know what to do. Let me rewind about 30 minutes back.

"Liv, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go to the comic book store and see if they have any good Batman comics," Enzo Amore said to his loving girlfriend, Liv Morgan. "Ok babe, hurry up though please. I hate when you leave me alone in the house. You know I get bored easily sometimes."

Enzo smiled at Liv. "I'll be faster than Sonic when he's late to a party, I promise! If I take a long time, don't kill me. I only LIV once! Hahaha!" Enzo laughed at his own joke. Liv giggled, then rolled her eyes. She knew his jokes were lame, but she couldn't stop herself from giggling because of how cheesy they were. "Alright, well I gotta hurry up. I'll try not to take too long. Love you, Liv." Liv blushed. "I love you too, Mr. Cutest Guy in the Room!"

Enzo put his shoes and jacket on, and left the house. Liv grabbed her phone. She decided to go on Twitter and scroll through her feed. After a few minutes, she set her phone down. Liv looked at her phone and saw that it was laying right next to Enzo's phone. "I'm surprised Enzo forgot his phone. I'm sure he won't mind if I look through it."

She turned his phone on, and entered the password to unlock it. The screen showed the home page, which had a picture of Liv and Enzo as the wallpaper. She smiled at the picture, thinking of how much she loved Enzo. Liv decided to look at some of his text messages. She clicked on the message icon. Then, a list of messages popped up. The top one said Mom. The second one said Liv, with a red heart emoji next to it. The third one said Vince The Boss.

Liv knew that Enzo would often text Vince, mainly because Enzo would sometimes forget the work schedule. But, the fourth message said the name Katy. Liv became curious and decided to look at the messages between Enzo and this mystery girl. After she started looking at the messages, Liv's eyes grew wide. Her mouth opened in shock.

The message she saw was from Katy, and it said, "I miss you Enzo. I can't wait to see you babe. Please come visit soon! 3". And what made her angry was what Enzo responded with. He said, "I know babygirl. I miss u too! I'll try to stop down your house and see you for a day. Love u Katy!". Liv angrily threw Enzo's phone to the other side of the couch.

She put her face in her hands and cried for a few minutes. Then, she thought of what she was going to do. Was she going to make him sleep outside for a night? Maybe throw some of his clothes in the fireplace? Perhaps smash his phone with a hammer? No. She wanted to dump him.

She crossed her arms and waited for Enzo. Several minutes passed and Enzo still hadn't walked into the house. Liv burst into tears multiple times, but quickly pulled herself together so she could get serious. After a few minutes, Enzo walked into the house with a plastic bag filled with comic books.

"Sorry I took so long Liv, they had so many good books to choose from! I bought a bunch, so don't be surprised if you see me reading a comic before bed. Anyways, I'm tired. Ready for bed?"

Liv didn't look at Enzo. She kept looking at the floor. But then, she finally spoke. "Shut up. Please go away." Enzo had a confused look on his face. "Live, what's your problem? I'm really sorry I took too long. I promise it won't ever happen again."

"It's not about that, Enzo. You left your phone here, so I decided to look through it. And I found out that you're cheating on me with Katy. I don't know who that is, but I'm really pissed at you right now. Don't even say anything, cause we're done. Now, please pack your stuff and get out of my house."

Enzo set the bag of comic books down and ran his hand through his hair. "Liv, please let me explain. I really love you." She looked at Enzo and stood up. "I'm not gonna say it again, dude. Pack all your stuff and get the fuck out of my house."

Enzo knew that he couldn't argue with her, because she would win anyways. And he didn't want her to hate him more than she already did, so he went upstairs, packed all of his belongings into 3 big duffel bags, and left. Liv watched as Enzo got into his car. He looked up at her, and she noticed that he was starting to cry. But Liv didn't care, because he cheated on her.

She knew that nobody is perfect, and everybody makes mistakes, but cheating on somebody is a horrible thing to do. Enzo texted Liv the next day, her that he stayed at Cass and Carmella's house. She responded by saying ok.

8 days later, Liv was scrolling through Instagram, when she suddenly heard a knock at the door. "That's weird, I'm not expecting anybody." She walked up to the door and opened it. She was surprised to see Enzo breathing heavily, drenched in rain. It was raining hard, and thunder and lightning were booming in the sky.

"Enzo, what are you doing here? Are you ok? Get in here and sit down, I'll grab you a towel!" Enzo rushed in and sat down on the couch. Liv went upstairs into the bathroom, grabbed a towel, and brought it down to Enzo. He took the towel and wrapped his head in it.

"Enzo, please tell me what you're doing here. And why are you drenched in so much rain?" He looked at Liv with a cold stare. "My car wouldn't start so I ran the whole way here." She sat down right next to Enzo. "Dude, Cass and Carmella's house is a few miles from here! I can't believe you ran here!"

Enzo shook his head up and down slightly. "Yeah. But, I'm here because I really need you to listen to me. Please hear my explanation for everything that happened between us recently. I've barely gotten any sleep for the past week. Please Liv, please hear my apology." Liv sighed. "Go ahead, I guess."

"Liv, what I did was wrong. I'm so mad at myself for cheating on you. I broke up with Katy the day after you kicked me out of your house. Dating Katy while I was dating you was the worst mistake I've ever made in my whole life. I regret doing that so much. I've been so depressed lately, and I just haven't been able to focus on anything. I'm not eating as much, I haven't been talking a lot, and I've been in a horrible mood ever since you kicked me out. If I could go back in time to stop myself from cheating on you, I would. I just want you to know that I'm sorry, and I need you in my life. Please take me back Liv."

Liv shed a few tears after Enzo's apology. She quickly hugged him and started to giggle. "Enzo, I accept your apology. And I'll take you back. But cheat on me again and you're a dead man!"

Enzo laughed. "Thanks Liv. I love you so much! I promise I'll never cheat on you again!" The newly reunited couple hugged and talked for several hours. Enzo and Liv then drove, in her car, to Cass and Carmella's house to get Enzo's stuff. After they brought all his belongings into the house, Liv asked Enzo if he wanted to watch a movie. He smiled and said yes.

Liv grabbed "Friday the 13th" and put it in the DVD player. She turned on the TV, and set the input to the DVD. Enzo looked at her and said, "I love you, Liv." She blushed and looked at Enzo. "I love you too, Enzo." The couple then watched movies for the rest of the night. 


End file.
